04907
}} is the 4,909th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 7 February, 2008. Written by BILL LYONS Directed by TONY PRESCOTT Part 1 At Butler's Farm, Jack walks in as Jo is on the phone to Social Services about Sarah's adoption. Apparently, Debbie has yet to sign the consent forms, which does not surprise Jack. He wants it done ASAP so it is easier on Andy and so he and Jo can get the wedding sorted. Jo says that she will find Debbie whilst Sarah is at playgroup to see if she can hurry things on. As she leaves, Jack does not look hopeful. At Pear Tree Cottage, Carl receives a postcard from Colleen and the kids in Florida. Jimmy asks if he should talk to a solicitor about cutting their cash off, but Carl bitterly replies that he doesn't want to spoil their fun. He reads the post card, and learns that Anya is referring to Colleen's new partner as 'Daddy'. As he wonders if by next Christmas he will simply be known as 'Uncle Carl', Debbie walks in asking about her mortgage. Carl says it is ready to go as soon as he receives his cash. Whilst Debbie assures him that it will be there in a few days, Carl tells her not to let him down as Matthew will never let him forget it. She promises that she won't, and leaves. Jimmy wonders if Matthew was right when he said Carl is a sucker for a pretty face. Angrily proclaiming he's nobody's meal ticket, Carl gets back to work. Jo is getting Sarah ready for playgroup. Jack would give her a hand but he says he has to take Victoria to the psychiatrists for final assessment just as his new farmhand Jake walks in. Victoria storms out, insisting that he doesn't have to tell everyone about it. Jack gets Jake started on the fields straight away, and Jo rebukes Jack his insensitivity, revealing that Vic fancies Jake. Jack can't believe this and says he's far too old for her. Jo simply replies by telling him that she is growing up. In Cafe Hope, Bob serves Jasmine and Debbie coffee, and Debbie asks for the keys to Tug Ghyll, claiming she wants to measure curtains. Bob refuses, saying Viv would go mad and reminding her that he was the one who persuaded Viv to listen to her in the first place. He is in the firing line if things go wrong so he keeps the key. Defeated, Debbie sits down with Jasmine, and tells her that she wanted the key so she had somewhere to go when she wants to escape from her Granddad. Jasmine can empathise, as she feels stifled at Laurel and Ashley's and just wants her freedom back. Seeing a chance, Debbie says that Jasmine could help speed things up by signing a tenancy agreement and making things official as far as Carl is concerned. Jasmine thinks this is a lot, but Debbie says she soft-heartedly borrowed extra to pay for Belle's school fees. Jasmine is pleased she wanted to help, but does not have that kind of money, and is unwilling to ask Ashley as Debbie suggests. Debbie does not want to rent anywhere, she wants Tug Ghyll back. In the Post Office, Paddy gives Viv her sponsorship money, and regrets missing the charity stunt. He commends her on her bravery, and as Viv takes credit for it, Bob is watching, and asks Viv for a word. After Paddy leaves, Bob wants to know why she is taking credit when he was in the plane, not her. Viv claims it is all for the greater good for charity, so the ends justify the means. Bob is apparently not convinced. Chas drops in on Carl, much to Lexi's chagrin. She sips wine with them and talks about her and Carl's past relationship, which clearly gets to Lexi. Sensing the atmosphere, Carl thinks he'd better get back to work so Jimmy doesn't nag him. Once he is gone, Chas warns Lexi off Carl, and wants to know what her intentions are. Lexi denies that she is going after him, and claims she would not mess with her ex. They toast but Chas is anything but pacified. In the village, Jo catches Debbie and mentions the adoption forms. Debbie says they're probably in Tug Ghyll with the rest of her mail, and getting back in there is a bigger priority. She leaves, leaving Jo frustrated. In Café Hope, Bob and Viv debate the ethics of her little white lie about the charity stunt. Viv claims it does not matter so long as the charity makes money. Bob agrees, but is not altogether happy that Viv is the one who is collecting the sponsorship money. Then Jo arrives, and asks Bob to let Debbie have the keys to Tug Ghyll. Bob says Debbie has already asked, but Jo explains her position regarding the adoption forms and her and Andy. She wants to be a proper family and this wins Bob round. He gives her the keys and tells her to get them back to him before Viv susses or he will be in trouble. Pleased at his good deed, Bob watches a happy Jo leave. At Val’s Interiors, Viv has come to collect twenty pounds sponsor money from Eric but he is having none of it as he knows it was not Viv in that plane. Viv says that a Hope did the stunt, and claims that he owes her because seeing Bob rise to the challenge gave Val enough courage to go for her op. Not missing a trick, Eric admits that it is thanks to Viv that Val went into hospital, and produces his fiancées considerable hospital bill. He says that he will give Viv the twenty pounds if she settles the bill. Beaten, Viv leaves as Eric stands triumphant. Carl sees Debbie unlocking Tug Ghyll, and asks her why she is jumping the gun. She claims she is just checking her mail, but Carl wants his cheque. He claims he is just checking his investment and will enter with her. She lets him. In the Woolpack, Chas chides Lexi for her selfish treatment of Scarlett, and says she think Lexi is looking after number one. Lexi says Scarlett can afford it and there is plenty to go round. Chas says Scarlet is 16 and trusts her. Lexi says that she is teaching her that she can't trust anybody, and there are too many people looking to take advantage of the 16 year old and take her money. Chas tells Lexi that Carl is no pushover, and she is playing with fire. Lexi claims that she is not in love with him so it's easier to do. Chas reminds her that she has screwed her over before, and if Lex is lying to her about her intentions towards Carl, it will be the last time. Part 2 In Tug Ghyll, Debbie is checking her mail, and already planning redecoration of Tug Ghyll but Carl reminds her yet again that the deposit has not been paid. Debbie thought that he had faith in her. Carl says he does, unless she is hiding something like an outstanding bill. Debbie tells him that she is just looking at the adoption papers. As she opens them, Carl says that she reminds him of the way he looked when he opened his divorce papers - it never seems final until it's in black and white. They have a heart to heart, and Carl commends her on her sensibility, telling her that he learned his lessons by getting hurt. Debbie learnt that early as she was passed from foster home to foster home that if you trust people then you get hurt, but Carl reminds her if you don't you get lonely. He misses his kids, but claims there is no point in fighting for the kids as they don't know him anymore. Debbie wonders why he is telling her this, and Carl doesn't quite know. He admires her ambition, and advises her that life is full of choices and that emotions can get in the way. At Butler's Farm, Jake comes into the kitchen to make a sandwich. Vic wonders why he isn't steering clear of her, calling herself ‘the nutter’, but Jake replies he likes to live dangerously. He asks her how the therapy went, and she says that apparently she is making good progress. She tells him why she set fire to the place, and Jake says he can relate as Mrs Dolandhis mum died. Even though he didn't commit arson, he resented his dad calling another woman mum, and Vic says she felt that way about Diane. As Jake tells her how he misses his mum, Vic squeezes his hand seeing an opportunity. He states that she is not a nutter, and offers to help in any way he can. She is nervous about her court appearance, and just needs a mate. He nods understanding. Back at Tug Ghyll, Carl wonders if Debbie resents her mum for giving her away. She says she does a little, but she understands now she has a child, as she is not the maternal type and has made her choice. Carl is impressed with her priorities, and Debbie wonder if he thinks her heartless. Carl says he is counting on it so that his investment is safe. With that, he shows her out. Once outside, he is glad that he was right and Matthew was wrong - Debbie will never let anything get in the way of her ambition. Smiling, she does not know quite how to take such a compliment from Carl King. At Butler's Farm, Vic thinks she won't get a wink of sleep because of her court fears, thinking she might go to prison. Jake assures her that the psychiatrists will speak up for her and so will her dad. Vic says her dad is too overprotective, to the point of keeping the truth about what happened to her mum from her. Suggestive, she cheekily asks if Jake will help her enjoy her last few hours of freedom.. He looks worried about what will this involve. At Pear Tree, Jimmy wants to know where Carl has been all afternoon. He gives Carl a copy of an e-mail from Matt with some suggested ammendments to the bin tender. He screws it up and throws it in the bin. Carl says he was chatting with a lady and wants to know what business it is of Jimmy's. He believes Carl was with Lexi and just wants to know for Scarlett's benefit so Carl reluctantly tells him he spent the afternoon talking to Debbie and was just protecting his investment. At Windsor & Dingle garage Chas sees Lexi with Scarlett, and remarks to Debbie that she can't leave her alone. Debbie tells Chas to chill out. Lexi takes Daz and Scarlett off to the Woolpack to treat them. Watching them go, Chas says she hates to see a kid exploited. Debbie says it's a bit late for Chas to be maternal, and Chas counters that Debbie is hardly mother of the year. Debbie never claimed to be, and asks Chas if she misses her son and why she does not fight for him. Chas says that it always goes wrong, and tartly responds that some girls aren't meant for motherhood. Outside, Victoria is having some Dutch courage to get her ready for court the next day and to keep her warm. Ever the gentleman, Jake puts his coat around her. She wants to go on to a club, but Jake says that it is not a good idea, he doesn't want her to have a hangover in court and does not want Jack to think he is taking advantage. Getting up, he thinks they should be getting back. Outside Windsor and Dingle, Jo tells Jack about her run-in with Debbie earlier. Jack offers to have a word, but Jo would rather sort it herself. Working on a car, Debbie notices them. In the Woolpack, Eric shows Paddy Val's massive hospital bills. He tells him about Viv's visit earlier. He lets slip that Bob was the one in the plane - not Viv, unbeknownst that Paddy was unaware of this. He is quietly shocked. As Lexi is about to clock off her shift to spend some time with Carl, Jimmy arrives, killing the mood with some amendments from Matthew. Carl says it looks like they will have to take a rain-check. Chas drops in on Scarlett and Daz, as Lexi looks on, none too pleased. Chas asks how Scarlett is doing without her mum, and she replies that everyone has been really sweet, even Carl. Sowing seeds of mistrust, Chas hints that there might be a reason for that and advises her not to trust people, as they do not always have her best interests at heart. At the garage, Jo asks Debbie out for a drink, and Debbie is suspicious, but Jo wants to talk about the adoption forms again. As Debbie says that she is busy, Jo says it will not take long and that she could make Andy and Jo a real family, but Debbie counters why should she help Andy when he said that she is nothing to do with Sarah. Jo tells her they all have said things they shouldn't have, but reminds her that by punishing Andy she will really be hurting Sarah. Debbie flatly dismisses her, saying she needs more time but Jo wants to know how much. Debbie gets angry, claiming that she doesn't even need to discuss this with her - as Sarah's parents, it is between her and Andy. She threatens to go to the prison and talk to him there, which Jo is dead against because she doesn't want to worry him, so Debbie advises her to back off and let her make her own mind up She leaves, as a frustrated Jo wonders what to do next. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday